Dragon Ball GT: Transformation
Dragon Ball GT: Transformation is a 2005 Game Boy Advance video game developed by Webfoot Technologies, and based on the first half of Dragon Ball GT (up to the Baby Saga). The game is a standard "Beat-'em-up", similar to Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. The game is technically a sequel to the ''Legacy of Goku'' series each covering a third of the Dragon Ball Z storyline and also developed by Webfoot Technologies, but it is not an Action/RPG like the other three. Game modes Dragon Ball GT: Transformation sports multiple modes of play, but the story mode is the only one available from the beginning. The other gameplay modes must be unlocked by the player by purchasing them with acquired zeni, which is rewarded to the player at the end of each stage, based on their performance. The player's total points are converted into zeni, and bonuses are rewarded based on multiple factors such as time, combos, and power-ups obtained. Story Mode This is the main mode of the game. The first level is Immecka, the first planet that Goku, Trunks, and Pan visit during their quest to find the elusive Black Star Dragon Balls. Throughout the course of the game, players collect the rest of the Dragon Balls and return to Earth, which has been completely taken over by the Tuffle parasite known as "Baby". The final stage takes place on the Tuffle Planet, which was wished back to existence using the Black Star Dragon Balls by Baby Vegeta. In the final boss battle, Super Saiyan 4 Goku faces off against a Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Single Player Mode Similar to Story Mode, only with the between-stage discussion scenes removed. However, the benefit of this mode is that the player is able to choose from up to three of the nine available characters that they have unlocked to create their own team. Despite the fact that Goku (with tail) and Golden Great Ape Goku are playable briefly during the story mode, they are not available in any other mode. Endurance Mode Available as a single player or multiplayer mode, Endurance pits the player(s) against wave after wave of increasingly tougher enemies. The goal is to stay alive as long as possible. Boss Endurance Mode Similar to the Endurance Mode, this single or multiplayer mode pits the player(s) against each of the game's sub-bosses and bosses in the order that they appear throughout the game. Robot Swarm Mode Similar to the previous endurance modes, this single player or multiplayer mode has the player(s) choose a time limit of their choice, and try to defeat as many miniature robots as they can within the chosen limit. Piccolo Mode A Multiplayer Versus Mode where players play as Piccolo and his clones. Controls *D-pad = MOVE *Double tap D-pad = DASH *A button = JUMP *B button = MELEE *L button = GATHER KI *R button = ENERGY BLAST *Select = SWAP CHARACTER *Start = PAUSE Characters Story characters Bosses Stages #'Imecka' – Enemies: Don Kee's soldiers, Pusherbots, Cannons. Mini-Bosses: Gale and Sheila. Boss: Professor Ledgic. #'Monmaasu' – Enemies: Bees, Bumble Bees, Arachnids. Mini-Boss: Dragon Turtle. Boss: Giant (Toothache Giant's tooth). #'Gelbo' – Enemies: Zoonamites, Machine Mutants, Geodes. Boss: Zoonama. #'Planet Luud' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Luud Guards, Jet Guards, Idols, Floor Tiles. Mini-Boss: Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy/Mutchy. Boss: Luud (Luud Robot's Arm). #'Rudeeze' – Enemies: Sandipedes, Weevils, Scarabs. Boss: Scorpulon. #'M-2' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Crushers, Ballistos, Drills. Mini-Boss: Sigma Force Cannon. Boss: General Rilldo. #'Deserted Starship' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Mines, Patrol Droids. Boss: HWM 100 X. #'Tigere' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Roks, Egg Layers, Fenris. Mini-Boss: Fenris Leader. Boss: Giant Tiger. #'Cretaceous' – Enemies: Raptormen, Pikemen, Archers, Tinysaurus, Pterodactyls. Boss: Inflatasaurus Rex (Inflatasaurus Rex's Weak Spot). #'Polaris' – Enemies: Polar Zoonamites, Thundra Wolves, Icicles, Ice Crabs, Hornets. Boss: Yeti Beast. #'Earth' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, Evil Suit 3, Capsule Car, Capsule Car 2, Capsule Car 3. Mini-Boss: Bulma. Boss: Baby Vegeta. #'Tuffle Planet' – Enemies: Machine Mutants, Crushers, Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, Evil Suit 3. Boss: Baby Vegeta, Golden Great Ape Baby. Reception Dragon Ball GT: Transformation received average reviews, like an average 68% on Game Ratings. A sequel was apparently planned, as the game left off at the joining of Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu in Hell, but it was not released due to its very minimal success, and as such the 2006 announced game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 was never made by either Webfoot or Atari. Trivia *In the anime, King Kai tells Goku about the Black Star Dragon Balls, but in the game Dende does. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fighting games Category:Dragonball GT Category:Video Games Where Goku is Playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Where Pan is Playable Category:Video Games Where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video Games Where Trunks is Playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video Games Where Uub is Playable Category:Video Games Where Uub is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video Games Where Vegeta is Playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games Where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video Games Where Piccolo is Playable